Do for love
by whutluv
Summary: Después de sus típicas peleas, venían sus típicas reconciliaciones, las cuales resultaban acabar mucho mejor de lo esperado.


**.**

**B**_ody_ **P**_arty_

**.**

**—¿P**or qué te pones así?— le pregunto cuándo se había hartado de verla tan amurrada y con ese humor de mierda que realmente le estaba sacando de sus casillas. La muchacha, (quien estuvo todo el tiempo escuchándolo muy atenta) solo se dignó a dirigirle una fría e indiferente mirada.

.

.

—Cállate mejor— respondió la fémina, volteando su mirada nuevamente hacia la nada, como si estuviese hipnotizada. Volviendo a sus indescriptibles pensamientos. Fue allí cuando el novio, (porque lo eran desde hace un año) no supo que hacer, solo se quedó ahí, mirándola profundamente y con ganas de decirle todo pero callándolo a la vez.

.

.

—Te amo — le dijo, y cuando obtuvo la suficiente atención para que ella lo mirase una vez más, le volvió a declarar su amor. — ¡Realmente te amo!

.

.

—¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

.

.

—Solo quiero que lo sepas.

.

Ella bufó, y él, suspiró. Se miraron, y se tocaron las palma de las manos hasta llegar a entrelazarlas completamente, sintiendo como el calor de aquel acto los invadía por completo, sintieron tanta satisfacción de poder estar así, tan íntimamente el uno con el otro, que lo atesoraron como nunca. Era un momento exclusivamente mágico. Algo solo de ellos, algo completamente especial.

.

.

Después de un rato (y sin separarse aún) ella decidió hablarle, esta vez delicada y suavemente, volviendo a su personalidad dulce de siempre, mirándolo con todo el amor y felicidad posible dibujada en su rostro. Sintiendo su cálido aliento toparse con su boca, aun resistiendo las ganas de poder plantarse un beso.

.

.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

.

.

—¿Él qué?

.

.

—Siempre lo haces. ¡No lo niegues!

.

El joven pareció confundido y decidió no interrumpirla ante de sus ataques de sinceridad, (los cuales siempre acababan bien después de una pelea y siempre posible reconciliación). Quiso seguir escuchándola pero ella ya le había sacado también de sus pensamientos robándole un apasionado y fugaz beso. Cinco segundos donde ambos fueron muy felices.

.

.

—Perdón— le dijo, y se tapó la boca con la mano, avergonzada. Realmente llevar un año de relación y sonrojarse por cosas como esas era algo realmente impresionante. O ella seguía siendo la inocente enamorada, o simplemente quería tirársele encima y comérselo a besos ahí mismo, en pleno parque. Claramente, por efecto de las _queridas _hormonas.

.

.

—Es que eres jodidamente atractivo. No me resisto.

.

.

—Está bien— respondió, internamente halagado, intentando reprimir una sonrisa socarrona. Acertando totalmente en sus suposiciones sobre ella. Era una especie de inocente sensual. ¿Podría existir aquello? Realmente no lo sabía. Estar tan pegados le ponía mal. _De alguna manera_.

.

.

—Te amo, perdona por ser una pesada de mierda, justo hace un rato, ahora y la gran mayoría del tiempo— sentenció, por fin, sintiendo como se ponía nuevamente colorada, con ese color carmín que únicamente a ella le sentaba tan bien. (Sinceramente le causo mucha gracia su sinceridad, pero estuvo completamente de acuerdo, era una pesada de mierda, a la cual quería locamente, claro). Tenía una inmensa necesidad de tenerle para él, quería tenerla toda, era precisamente ese tipo de persona con la que te sientes celoso de todo el mundo ya que quieres su amor solo para ti. Amaba sus confesiones. Amaba sus confesiones después de esas tontas peleas (porque de verdad eran tontas). Amaba que ella le pidiera perdón incluso si él ya se había olvidado completamente de todo, la amaba por todo, y por miles de razones que eran totalmente infinitas. La amaba completa, única y especialmente.

.

.

—Sakura.

—¿Eh?

—Ya cállate mejor.

—¡Tú…!

—Te amo.

—Oh, mierda. De nuevo lo haces.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Estúpido y sensual Uchiha manipulador.

* * *

_"**E**nojarte por alguna idiotez, y que tu novio te siga amando, eso, de verdad es amor"._

_._

_(O alguna especie de amor), ¡En fin!_

_._

_Ellos eran felices**.**_

_._


End file.
